Iron Man/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs 2010 Pre-Vamp Logs *2010-04-21 - Coffee with Steve - Wandering into a coffee shop, Tony ends up having coffee with a random guy and talking about dirty art? *2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi! - HYDRA isn't done after their last terrorist attack, they decide to attack Stark Industries. (DG: 2010-04-24 - Terrorist Attack on Stark Industries) *(DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) *2010-04-30 - Charity is its Own Reward - Andrea Tellierra and J. Jonah Jameson attend - along with hundreds of others - a charity ball held by Tony Stark on behalf of the Maria Stark Foundation. *(MRM: 2010-05-11 - The Men’s Journal: Stark, the Man behind Iron Man) *2010-05-14 - Avengers What? - After being kidnapped, a number of individuals find out they are a member of a team that doesn't even exist yet. Where was the memo this morning?! *2010-05-28 - Broken Hearted Stark - While running away from paparazzi, Tony runs into the grocery store Joan works at. She then precedes to break the poor man's heart. *2010-05-28 - Hydro-Man Gets Cold Feet - Attacking a bank like a beginner, Hydro-Man ends up getting very cold feet. (DG: 2010-05-29 - Bank Robbery Foiled by Heroes) *2010-05-28 - An Avengers? - A meeting after clashing with Hydro-Man, three individuals decide to officially form the Avengers. *(MTV: 2010-05-30 - Iron Man & Stark Press Release) *(MRM: 2010-06-09 - Rolling Stone: Tony Stark) *2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks! - For some strange reason Captain America attacks the Avenger's Mansion, but soon it is revealed that not all is as it seems. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-08-30 - Space Adventures: The Spoils of Battle - T'Challa stops in after an invitation from Stark, and finds a space ship in the Avenger's front lawn, along with a possible invitation to the Avengers. *2010-09-14 - World Turned Upside Down - When Sawyer's world gets turned upside down, Iron Man is there to try and set it right. (DG: 2010-09-14 - Wreak in Convenience Store) *2010-09-19 - Put it in the Hole Already! - After recreating a stolen artifact, Tony Stark asks Rune to bring the original pair to see what happens when you join the two together. *2010-09-20 - Happy Birthday Sawyer! - Some of the Avengers show up for Sawyer's birthday party as a surprise. *2010-09-23 - An Interview or Sexual Harassment? - Showing up at a job fair, Amelia is rushed to Stark for an immediate interview. *(DG: 2010-09-24 - Stark Industries Expands Medical Division) *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire - T'Challa's eventful first day as an Avenger is strange for more than just him. *2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Catch 22 & Food Flinging - Tony tries to be nice to Sawyer but it gets a little messy, not to mention does he accidentally flirt with her when she looks like that, and why is she teaching him to do dishes?! *(MRM: 2010-10-03 - Tony's New Girlfriend?!) *(MTV: 2010-10-04 - Tony Stark Dead?!) *2010-10-08 - To Stark International: Heart Failure and Comrades - After fighting the Mandarin, Iron Man is in danger! The Avengers come to the rescue, and stop the Mandarin's evil plans. The cost? An Iron Man suit and revealing Tony Stark's heart condition to the world. (MTV: 2010-10-09 - Tony Stark Alive but Dying!) *2010-10-09 - To Stark International: Pete Does Intervention & Motivation Awakens - Showing up for a visit, Pete intervenes with Tony about his drinking and challenges him to fix his own bloody problems instead of whining! Then a call for help comes in, and Tony is shocked, but motivation awakens. (MTV: 2010-10-10 - FBI Headquarters Attacked by Terrorist) *2010-10-09 - To Stark International: New Hope - Tony arrives with Pete and Iron Man to the aid of Dr. Hansen. The Extremis virus becomes a new hope for Tony. *2010-10-10 - To Stark International: Extermis Saves Too - After being defeated by Mallen, Maya saves Iron Man's life by injecting him with the Extermis serum. *(MTV: 2010-10-10 - Did Iron Man Cross the Line?) *2010-10-10 - Crazy and Creepy - Ethan just wants to take a shower but gets a late night visit from a crazy Tony. *(MTV: 2010-10-14 - Tony's Heart Surgery) *(DB: 2010-10-15 - Geniuses and the General Public) *(MTV: 2010-10-16 - Press Conference: Tony Stark) *(MTV: 2010-10-21 - Avengers Toy Commercial) *(DG: 2010-10-21 - Stark Industries Cuts Government Contracts) *2010-10-21 - Would be Bombing - The Brotherhood attempts to bomb the campaign headquarters of Councilman Kelly, and are foiled by not only the Avengers, but one of their own. *2010-10-21 - Iron Man to Iron Bars - Iron Mon confronts Jeremy about his terrorist actions. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right? 2011 Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-01-08 - Oops? Stark Did it Again! - A sonic boom rocks the Avenger's Mansion and Stark ends up biting off more than he can chew in Pepper Potts' feelings.